headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Lois
| next = "Strange Visitor (From Another Planet)" }} "Pilot" is the first episode of season one of the superhero fantasy series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman and the first episode of the series overall. It was directed by Robert Butler and written by Deborah Joy LeVine. It first aired on ABC on Sunday, September 12th, 1993 at 8:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Featuring Notes & Trivia * Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman was developed for television by Deborah Joy LeVine. * Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman: Pilot redirects to this page. * This episode is production code number 475512A. * The pilot episode of the series is a two-part, two hour premiere event. * This episode is included on disc one of the Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman: The Complete First Season DVD collection. * This is the only episode of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman with Dean W. Barnes as a co-producer. * Actress Margaret Blye, who plays Mars. Platt, is credited as Maggie Blye in this episode. * Actress Kamala Lopez, who plays Carmen Alvarado, is credited as Kamala Dawson in this episode. * Actor John Gumboc, who plays a scientist, is uncredited for his participation in this episode. IMDB; Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman; "Pilot"; full cast list * Actor Ryal Haakenson, who plays a waiter, is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Actor Wayne Powers, who plays a voice, is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Actress Persis Khambatta, who plays a chairperson in this episode, is best known for playing the role of bald alien woman Lieutenant Ilia in the 1979 movie Star Trek: The Motion Picture. This is Khambata's final work in television. Persis passed away from a heart attack on August 18th, 1998. Comic connections * This is the first television appearance of Cat Grant, who is a character featured in comic titles by DC Comics, most notably, The Adventures of Superman. She first appeared in ''The Adventures of Superman'' #424 in 1987. The character will also appear in episodes of Smallville, where she will be played by Keri Lynn Pratt and episodes of Supergirl, where she will be played by Calista Flockhart. Quotes * Lois Lane: And let's get something straight. I did not work my buns off to become an investigative reporter for the Daily Planet just to babysit some hack from nowheresville. And one other thing. You're not working with me, you're working for me. I call the shots, I ask the questions. You are low man, I am top banana, and that's the way I like it. Comprende? * Clark Kent: You like to be on top. Got it. .... * Cat Grant: Who's the new tight end? * Lois Lane: Why don't you throw your usual forward pass and find out. .... * Perry White: Jimmy, never underestimate the need for a good obituary. .... * Lois Lane: I live by three rules. I never get involved with my stories, I never let anybody else get there first and I never sleep with anyone I work with. See also External Links * * * * * * "Pilot" at the Lois & Clark Wiki References Category:1993/Episodes Category:September, 1993/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified